My Pace
My Pace adalah single ke tiga SunSet Swish. Lagu ini digunakan untuk ending ke enam dari Anime Bleach. Dimulai dari Episode 64 sampai Episode 74. Daftar Lagu *1. My Pace (マイペース, Mai Pēsu) *2. Suna no Object (砂のオブジェ, Suna no Obuje) *3. My Pace (original karaoke) (マイペース（オリジナル カラオケ）, Mai Pēsu (orijinaru karaoke)) Video thumb|center|335 px Lirik Kanji= 一つ! 数えて進めばいい、 二つ! 数えて休めばいい、 三つ! 数えて考えりゃいい マイペースで進めればいい 時が流れ 取り残され 焦る気持ちを忘れる勿れ 無謀な挑戦 所詮無駄と 言われて諦める事勿れ オフェンス! 苦しい時にこそ声を出して行こう オフェンス! 自分が目指してる方へ 向かえ そびえ立った大きな壁に 恐れることはない 答えのないこの人生を 迷う事無く Keep My Pace 一つ! 数えて進めばいい、 二つ! 数えて休めばいい、 三つ! 数えて考えりゃいい マイペースで進めればいい 学ぶ事の本当の理由 分からず失う僕らの自由 憶病者と呼ばれても 一歩ゆずれる それが勇気 オフェンス! まわりなど気にせず声を出して行こう オフェンス! 肩の力を抜いて さあ向かおう 空に描いた未来図には 今は届かなくても いつの日にか両手をのばし 掴みに行こう Keep My Pace オフェンス!できるだけ大きな声を出してみよう オフェンス!自分が目指してる方へ 向かえ そびえ立った大きな壁に 恐れることはない 叶わないと逃げていても 代わりはいない 響き渡る始まりの鐘 今 立ち上がる時 答えのないこの人生を 迷う事無く Keep My Pace 一つ、数えて進めばいい 二つ、数えて休めばいい 三つ、数えて考えりゃいい マイペースで進めればいい |-| Lirik Jepang/Romaji= Hitotsu! kazoete sumeba ii, Futatsu! kazoete yasumeba ii, Mittsu! kazoete kangaerya ii My pace de susumereba ii Toki ga nagare torinokosare Aseru kimochi wo wasureru nakare Mubou na chousen shosen muda to Iwarete akirameru koto nakare Offense! kurushii toki ni Koso koe wo dashite ikou Offense! jibun ga Mezashiteru hou he mukae Sobietatta ooki na tame ni Osoreru koto wa nai Kotae no nai kono jinsei wo Mayou koto nashiku keep my pace Hitotsu! kazoete sumeba ii, Futatsu! kazoete yasumeba ii, Mittsu! kazoete kangaerya ii My pace de susumereba ii Manabu koto no hontou no riyuu Wakarazu ushinau bokura no jiyuu Okubyou mono to yobarete mo Ippo yuzureru sore ga yuuki ofensu! mawari nado Ki ni sezu koe wo dashite ikou Offense! kata no chikara wo nuite Saa mukaou Sora ni egaita miraizu ni wa Ima wa todoka nakute mo Itsu no hi ni ka ryoute wo nobashi Tsukami ni ikou keep my pace Offense! dekiru dake Ooki na koe wo dashite miyou Offense! jibun ga mezashiteru hou he Mukae Sobie tatta ooki na kabe ni Osoreru koto wa nai Kanawa nai to nigete ite mo Kawari wa inai Hibiki wataru hajimari no kane Ima tachi agaru toki Kotae no nai kono jinsei wo Mayou koto nashiku keep my pace Hitotsu! kazoete sumeba ii, Futatsu! kazoete yasumeba ii, Mittsu! kazoete kangaerya ii My pace de susumereba ii |-| Terjemahan Inggris= One! Count and move on, Two! Count and take a break, Three! Count and think about it, I'm gonna move on at my pace Time passes, it's left behind, you musn't forget my feelings of impatience They say that reckless defiance is useless in the end, you mustn't give up Offense! Raise your voice in painful times Offense! Go in the direction that you're aiming for I'm not afraid of the big wall, standing tall I won't lose my way in this life without answer, keep my pace One! Count and move on, Two! Count and take a break, Three! Count and think about it, I'm gonna move on at my pace I don't know my real reason for learning things, losing my freedom Giving in for a single step, even though you're called a coward, that's courage Offense! Raise your voice, without caring what's around you Offense! Using the strength in your shoulders, go on Even if I can't reach out to the map of the future that's been drawn in the sky now One of these days I'll reach out my hands, and grab it, keep my pace Offense! You can only do it, raise your voice loudly Offense! Go in the direction that you're aiming for I'm not afraid of the big wall, standing tall Even if I run away when my wishes don't come true, there's no substitute for them The bell starts to sound out, now is the time to stand up I won't lose my way in this life without answer, keep my pace One! Count and move on, Two! Count and take a break, Three! Count and think about it, I'm gonna move on Kategori:Musik Kategori:Ending